Phoenix Nova
Phoenix Nova is role played by Ironman01. About him Phoenix Nova, or known by his real name Joseph O'shea, is physically a 14 year old boy, but is technically billions years old, and a Guardian. He has all the powers he imagines and likes to show off, laugh and make fun for his friends and himself. Magnificent, powerful and deadly, he is also caring and protective for children and his friends. But in his inner side, he is very sad and has some weaknesses. In his years, he carries many names, like The Beast because he did something to some people. He has pale skin, brown hair and golden eyes - mostly his eyes changed into a different color; by a different kind of character. He wears a red shirt, with sleeves up, a light blue belt, blue jeans and dark red low shoes. With him, he has always his weapon of choice - Mjiolnir and his golden powers. History His parents on the other way, were at first created with Adam and Eva and had children: Joseph, Void and Julia. As they grew up, one day in that very place, came the Dark Gods: Ares, Hades, Tomos, Eris, Nemesis, etc. They've wanted to kill all of the people for personal reasons - (remember to ask) - but the parents had their own powers and transport their kids to Heavenly Valley. But what they didn't know was that Ares hypnotize Void to be his servant for all of the years, as Julia ran away. In millions of years, Phoenix found his lost sister as he had to save his brother. Phoenix always thinks of his parents and even go back to the same place where they are buried. He lives in Atlantis and sometimes also in Heavenly Valley. Powers Phoenix Nova is the Guardian of Imagination, thus making him very powerful. His powers are both a blessing and a curse, he sees and hears everything but he has learned to keep it from driving him insane most of the time. He can fire lasers from his eyes, has super sound and hearing, can create everything and everyone he wants from his imagination, has wings and can fly, and can read other people's minds. His color of his imaginated powers are mostly gold, but can be different. Phoenix even carries Mjiolnir, that is his favorite weapon. Family and friends Parents Little is known about Phoenix's family, but as he has told, when Adam and Eve were created, his parents also were, but were killed by the Dark Gods (Hades, Ares, etc.) when he was a young boy, leaving him, his sister and brother alone. He still sees and hears them in his sleep. Void He is Phoenix's younger brother. He was once evil, but then was turned good again. Void was only 10, when Ares controlled over him. He likes to hang out with Phoenix now. Void as his sister Julia, have the same and also different powers, as Phoenix has. Julia Void 2.jpg|Void Julia.jpg|Julia Phoenix 3.jpg|Phoenix with trench coat She is Phoenix's younger sister and was 5 years old. She was always by his side and always cared for him. But in the end she died in Atlantis. But now she can be as a ghost and is a guardian angel for Phoenix and Void. Ember Ember is nice and always watches my back. Blake I see Blake as a brother. Mallory Mallory I see as a sister and will always care about her. Symphony She's very nice. To me, she may be very powerful. Valentina She's nice, always on my side, and I will do anything to protect her. Mary I love Mary. She is like a little sister too. Timothy He's nice and I love how he can bring ghosts from the dead. Alisa I love her. She is the most beautiful person I know. I love how she has a warrior spirit and I'll always try to protect her. Thunderstrike Thunder was like a friend and he feels he owes a debt to me, but he makes me feel like a father, like the other creatures of Heavenly Valley do. Jack Alchemy Jack was my best friend before I lost contact with him after Atlantis. Jack Frost He is like the older brother I never had. Johnathon Strider John is a little uptight and may be secretive somewhat, but might be a good ally. Lupita She is a fun girl. Enemies Zorath I fear him. I fear I'm not strong enough to stop him. Thunderhead He's annoying. Talking about power and rage. Sometimes I wish I could help him. Dark sister She makes me feel like a scared kid sometimes. Eric I hate him. I don't trust him a bit. Pitch I keep thinking he's misunderstood. Arok/Shadow He is dangerous beyond compare The Dark Gods I will destroy them even if the power it takes kills me. Zenith I will hurt him. He is mean. Colors of his eyes and what they mean Phoenix's eyes often change colors and with it, he becomes a different person: # Gold: Phoenix; this means, that Phoenix is normal. # Red: Savage; a side that doesn't holds back - anger (attacks at people as Phoenix couldn't); the reason why Phoenix uses him, is that he thinks that he can't protect people he love. # Blue: Jane; a side which is motherly, calm; she is Phoenix's motherly side. With his blue eyes, he can sometimes hear his mother, as she was there with him. # Brown: Brock; a side that has or uses methods - torture and death; as Savage, he doesn't holds back. With his brown eyes, he could feel and hear his father. # Purple: Hope; with this power he can fill people with hope and has more a womanly voice. # Dark: Dark; this person kills for pleasure, wants to wipe everything out and nothing would be left. # Grey: Extreme depression; he can hurt Phoenix by cutting with any object- mostly a knife- on his arm or anywhere else on his body and leave lines. # Light green: Stubbornness; this color makes Phoenix stubborn in any way. # Orange: Arson; Quotes *"In brightest day, in blackest night no evil shall escape our sight. Let those who worship evils might beware the power of the Guardians light!" Trivia *His birthday is on June 5th. *His color sign is gold. *From his brother and sister, he is 12,000,000,000,000 more powerful from them. *Phoenix is very unexpected in any way. *He cannot teleport himself when he is in hell - information from a role play. Category:Guardians Category:Males Category:Good Category:Ironman01 Category:Demi Gods Category:Teenagers Category:Power users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Siblings Category:Flyers Category:Fighter